


Madeleine

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Franticshipping - Freeform, Ruby is the big matchmaker that drinks tea, fall - Freeform, laverreshipping, well frantic's just mentioned but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: Madeleine: something that triggers memories or nostalgia---Y takes X out for a walk through a park, but nostalgia isn't the only thing they feel.





	Madeleine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend Cap (Team_Cap on here, definitely check out her fics if you haven't already!) for a fall art trade we did with friends. I asked her what she wanted me to write about, and she suggested Laverreshipping. But knowing how much she loves frantic, I decided to sneak Ruby in here too wink wink. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Leaves were falling down faster than he expected. The fall season started already, meaning X had all the more reasons to just stay inside and wrap himself up in his blankets while enjoying the comfortable warmth of his home. All alone.The perfect season for him, truly. He looked at his own two feet, contemplating if getting out of his warm and comfortable bed was worth it to get himself a nice coffee from downstairs. Coffee was always tempting, but so was his bed. The boy sighed and got up anyway, shuddering at the sound of his limbs cracking when he stretched them out. Okay, so maybe he needed to exercise a little more. Going up and down the stairs for a hot coffee and maybe a cookie would do for the day. Or so he thought.

X shuffled to his door and down the stairs, his eyes still not leaving his feet. Then, in the corner of his eye, the Loner caught a glimpse of a little white paper. He slowly picked it up and turned it around to reveal the swirls of ink on it.

_ “I’m picking you up at 2 P.M. and I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll bring even bring you coffee from that special place you like ;) _

_ \- Y” _

X heart started to beat a little faster and he quickly peeked through the windows to see any sign of the girl, or one of his other friends. But, there wasn’t a trace of anyone left to see. 

—

Meanwhile, in another town, a young blonde girl was frantically chatting away with a boy with sparkly red eyes at a cafe. They were both heavily using their hands as they spoke, as if they were talking about some really serious business – although it truly was serious business to Y. She was impatiently tapping her foot, while she stared at her senior from the Hoenn region, who had been pondering a bit too long for her likings. 

“Senior Green refused to help. You are my only hope here, so you better think of something good. Please, senior Ruby!” Y uttered, frustration laced her voice. She didn’t trust senior Gold with her ‘problem’ and senior Blue was too occupied with whatever she had going on. While he probably wasn’t the greatest option, looking at his history with senior Sapphire, senior Ruby was the only Dexholder besides Green who was in Kalos and willing to help.  _ “Anything for one of my favorite juniors!”  _ he had chirped, while grabbing her wrist to drag her into the café they were currently at. 

“Good ideas don’t come easy, you know.” he stated, taking another sip from his tea. It was a perfect day: the two Dexholders were engulfed in sunshine, not a cloud to be spotted in the blue skies of Kalos. The streets were painted in gray, orange, red and yellow. It truly was a perfect day if you just looked at the weather. But Y did not want to  _ just  _ look at the weather and admire the miracles of fall, no, she wanted it to be an overall perfect day with a very-frustrating-but-still-admirable boy named X.

“I don’t know, senior Ruby… I’ve been clinging to these feelings for so long. I don’t even know if we would actually work out even if we tried. He’s just so frustrating sometimes, but I know he doesn’t mean to keep us out all that much. Though I can’t change his lonely nature for the life of me,” the Flyer sighed, losing her fiery spirit a little. She’s been trying so hard to get him to open up more over the last few years, why would it make a difference now? Just because some feelings have sprouted over those years? X probably wouldn’t have noticed them, or wouldn’t care even if he did. “Maybe I should just let it all go.”

The Hoenn Dexholder almost dropped his cup, his hands reaching her shoulders at the speed of light. Ruby started shaking her, hoping to get some sense into the girl in front of him. “Do not give up! Look at the bright side: if you confess today, you’ll get it off your chest and won’t have to worry about it ever again. If he doesn’t care like you think he won’t, then he probably isn’t going to act any different than the way he acted before. If he does care and feels the same, you’ll have your happy ending.”

“But even if I do get my happy ending  _ of the day _ , who says I’ll get my happy ending in general?” Y cocked one eyebrow at her senior. “X is… different. Not a lot of people can comprehend what’s going on in that pretty head of his. Hell, I’ve known him since we were tiny kids and even I still don’t fully understand him.”

Ruby let go of her shoulders and averted his gaze from his junior, staring into some distance. “Alright, look. I don’t mean to compare your situation to what I’ve went through with Sapphire, but what I do know is that we’re quite the opposites of each other. But, we complement each other very well. She brings out a side of me that no one else can, while I bring out the best in her. We’ve dared each other to step out of our comfort zones. Even if we have our occasional bad days and personality clashes, it doesn’t weigh out all the good aspects of our relationship. What matters the most is that we keep on bringing out the best in each other and support each other, day in day out.”

Y was speechless for a while. She had looked up to their relationship ever since she met the third generation of Dexholders, seeing how much trust they put in each other even after all the traumatizing stuff they went through. His words flowed through her head, replaying over and over again. Finally, she regained her ability to speak after slowly processing every word Ruby said. “That’s… beautiful.”

“Oh, I  _ know _ .” Ruby said in a cocky voice, before his face turned more serious again. “But I’m serious. I have done many things before that I still deeply regret. The regrets were so big and consuming that it affected our relationship badly at first, but we worked through it. Successful relationships don’t come easy, nor should they. There’s always problems to work through, but the key is to not let them drag you down. You have to be willing to work through them together.”

She closed her eyes, a small smile played on her lips as she took a deep breath. The Flyer stood up, feeling more brave than ever. As if she was about to take a long flight. “I’m more than willing. Thank you for everything, senior Ruby. This truly means a lot.”

“Anytime!” the older boy replied with his signature wink, before he added as a joke: “You could always pretend you have forgotten about your confession, after all.”

\---

“X? I’m here!” Y knocked on his door three times, her heart beating fast but her determined look not leaving her face. She decided not to dress up fancy, just some jeans and a wool jacket to keep her warm in the coolly weather that belonged to the fall season. She impatiently tapped her foot and knocked another time after a few minutes of utter silence. She sighed. Patience really wasn’t her thing. “At least let me know if you’re still alive in there!”

Her hand almost met the wood of the door another time, when it slowly opened and she almost smacked the Loner in his face. Y quickly withdrew her hand and scratched her neck with it awkwardly, grinning with her eyes closed while she greeted the boy. At least he opened up and looked ready to go out, which was a whole accomplishment on itself. “I’m glad to see you like this.”

“You mean out of my house?”

“No, I mean like, in your regular clothes with your hair combed and -- yeah, just out of you house basically.” Y replied, picking up the two paper cups filled with coffee from where she left them on the ground. She handed the one with X’s name on it to him. “A simple black coffee for you. But, from the café you like best, like I promised. It shouldn’t be as hot anymore.”

She started walking towards exit of his front yard, X reluctantly following her while taking sips from his coffee. Y turned around just in time to see a small smile form on his lips after taking his first sip. She decided not to say anything about it and focussed on the road ahead again, not wanting to ruin one of the rare moments that his face isn’t empty looking. 

“I thought it would be nice to go to the park,” Y started, reducing her speed to walk next to X. “you know, the one we used to play a lot at when we were younger.”

“Oh,” he was looking at his feet while he walked, following every step along the way. “We sure spent a lot of time there, yeah. I haven’t been there in a while.”

Y looked up to the sky, nostalgic feelings filling her from head to toe while she turned her head to look at X again. “That’s why I’m taking you there.”

“I see.”

They did not say anything to each other for the rest of their small journey to the park, but just being in each others presence was already nice enough for both of them. The comfort of someone you have known for so long was a good feeling that both of the Dexholders took for granted so many times. They both needed a break, Y from all her training and X from the isolation of his room - as much as he didn’t want to admit that. Just breathing in the fresh air already made him feel better, and the presence of Y made it all complete to him. 

“Looks like we’re here!” Y chirped, looking over the lake and the old willow trees that hung over it. The park, that was usually covered in lush green, was now a big pretty picture of red, orange and yellow hues. A lot of leaves drifted peacefully at the lake, completing the picture of serenity. 

“It’s really been a long time,” X mumbled, scanning the area. A lot of new trees, bushes and flowers have grown on this familiar ground over the past few years. A feeling of sorrow crept up on the Loner, feeling sorry for not being able to witness the beautiful growth the park had gone through. But, he pushed it away. “a lot has changed.”

Y smiled and pointed at a group of older trees located further into the park. “Not everything has.”

“What do you-”

The boy couldn’t finish his sentence, as Y had grabbed his hand and dragged him with her towards the trees. He felt his face turn hot at the soft but firm touch of their hands being intertwined. He quickly looked down at his feet again while letting himself get dragged, so Y wouldn’t catch a sight of his reddened face. 

“Remember this particular tree?”

X inspected the tree thoroughly, looking at the scratches and carvings that were made into it. “It’s the place were Kanga and I used to train together.”

“Correct!” Y said cheerfully, running her fingers across the carvings. Only then, she realized she was still holding X’s hand with her other hand. Heat filled her, while a smile crept up on her face. “It’s also the place where we ate together and were I cheered you on whenever I was available to go with you.”

“No Shauna, no Trevor, no Tierno…” X said, a soft smile spreading onto his face, too, while he gave Y’s hand a soft squeeze. “Just us.”

“Indeed.” Y replied softly, while trying to open up her bag with just one hand, not wanting to let X’s go just yet. She managed to do it, and fished two sandwiches out of it.

“To be fair, my mom made these,” Y grinned, while handing over one to X. “But she did it with love. She knows what you likes, so…”

“Thank you,” X said, while plopping down onto the ground to start on his sandwich, hands still connected to Y’s. Both didn’t really know what to do or say about that, but they just kept on holding onto each other. “So, is there any special reason on why you took me out today?”

Y’s heartbeat, that had just slowed down a little from holding his hand, went flying through her chest again.  _ Now was the time _ . “Well, yeah… I guess you can say that.”

She felt him looking at her, his blue-gray eyes tearing through everything. She could imagine the questioning look on his face in her head. The Flyer closed her eyes, as if she were about to take flight. Deep breaths in and out. “X… I’ve always kind of admired you, you know. How strong you were back then, how strong you still are. But not only that. I know that inside of you is a caring heart, that is always prepared to fight for his loved ones. You really are a special person, X, and I hope you see that yourself too. I care a lot about you and what’s going on in that pretty head of yours. I guess I just wanted to get it off my chest.”

The last breath out. She didn’t dare to open her eyes yet, but focussed on her hearing instead. Trying to  _ hear  _ X’s reaction. Was he going to sigh? Gasp? Or was he just gonna stay quiet? Y didn’t know if she was ever ready to face the result.

“I know.”

Y cocked one eyebrow and her eyes snapped open when she felt the hand she was holding move up. The back of her hand touched X’s lips, and he gave it a soft peck before continuing to talk. “And I do care a lot about you, too, if you hadn’t noticed already. Thank you for everything, Y. You’re wonderful, really.”

“Oh, shut up.” Y blushed heavily, stomping X’s arm with her free hand.

And on a bench, a few meters away from the couple under the tree, a young man with black hair sipped the last of his tea after carefully inspecting the couple from behind his newspaper. He sighed dreamily, before leaving the park. “Ah, young love.”


End file.
